<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ill Tidings by Dawnweaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175074">Ill Tidings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnweaver/pseuds/Dawnweaver'>Dawnweaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamfast With Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minor Character Death, she's a major character in the actual Dark Crystal stuff but minor here, spoilers for the Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnweaver/pseuds/Dawnweaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan returns to Har'rar and learns of some troubling news</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamfast With Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ill Tidings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had stashed the ship in the hidden cove Logan had found. Logan was going to lead the twins to Stone-in-the-Wood. The Dousan would have been closer but they had no means to cross the Crystal Desert. However, Logan wasn’t as confident in his memory of the many maps of Thra as he thought. He left the twins near the outskirts of Har’ar with a promise to return as quickly as he could and a hard look directed mostly at Remus but at both of them to keep out of trouble.</p>
<p>He’d quickly made his way through the city towards the Library in hopes to snag a map. There were whispers as he passed other gelfling about some kind of commotion at the Citadel and the Skeksis but he ignored them in an effort to get to his destination and then back to the twins as quickly as possible. He arrived at the entrance to the Library in decent time. He didn’t spy the Librarian anywhere but Logan supposed he was probably deep within the many shelves and stacks of books somewhere. The desk that the youngest princess, Brea, usually occupied was empty as well.</p>
<p>Finding the aisle he needed, he pulled a map from the shelf, one of the newer ones with more accuracy of Thra’s landscape than the ancient ones he usually studied. He made his way back to the entrance hurriedly, in a rush to get back to Roman and Remus. However, in his distraction he ran right into the Librarian.</p>
<p>“Logan?” The Libarian asked, rather frazzled, “What are you doing here? I thought you were off with your Sifan friends?”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, I…” Logan wasn’t sure how to explain his sudden nor his soon sudden departure. But as he took in the Librarian’s appearance his confusion grew, it wasn’t only his voice that sounded frazzled, the Librarian looked rather frazzled as well, his clothes rumpled and his large hat was haphazard. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Have you not heard?” said the Librarian, “The All-Maudra is dead.”</p>
<p>Logan froze, “What?”</p>
<p>“The Skeksis declared her a traitor, as well as Princess Brea, whom they took captive back to the Crystal Castle. Princess Seladon is to be crowned within the week should the other Maudras come with their pieces of the living crown.” The Librarian explained</p>
<p>“And Princess Tavra?”</p>
<p>“The All-Maudra sent her to find Rian over a week ago, no one has seen or heard from her since.”</p>
<p>Logan often prided himself on his ability to stay calm, to push his emotions away in times of stress but this was different. He found his hands were shaking as he reached up to tuck a strand of hair that had come loose back behind his ear. The All-Maudra was dead, her daughters scattered and divided across Thra, whispers of rebellion, and the Skeksis lords were draining gelfling to consume their essence. Worst of all, his friends were being hunted. How much worse could anything possibly get?</p>
<p>“You have a map?” The Librarian asked, bringing Logan out of his thoughts. “I suppose that means you are leaving again?”</p>
<p>Logan shook himself and took a deep breath. “Yes, Roman and Remus are waiting for me to return. I wish I could stay, this, all of this, is unprecedented but I cannot.”</p>
<p>“I do think it’s best that you go,” That caught Logan of guard as well, and he watched the Librarian carefully. “Seladon is not fond of me, should she decide that I am a traitor alongside her sister, she may come after you as well. I do not wish to see that.”</p>
<p>The Librarian ushered him out the door, “Now go, get back to your friends, go where ever it is you plan to go, and be careful. I do not know what is to come but it won’t be good.”</p>
<p>Logan barely had time to nod before the door was shut. Logan shook his head one more time, in attempt to steady himself. Gripping the map perhaps a little too tightly, he headed back in the direction he’d left the twins. It took him a little longer this time to get back because, though he would never admit it, he took a couple wrong turns as his mind was still reeling trying to make sense of the news he’d been given.</p>
<p>Roman and Remus were where he’d left them and had surprisingly done what he’d asked and stayed out trouble. Remus noticed him first and he must have looked more frazzled than he’d realized because Remus’s smile turned to a concerned frown. “Logan? Did something happen?”</p>
<p>“The All-Maudra is dead.” That elicited twin gasps of shock from both of them.</p>
<p>“What?” Roman.</p>
<p>“How?” Remus.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Logan told them what the Librarian had told him.</p>
<p>“What’s going to happen now?” Roman asked, “Do you think…do you think there might be a war?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Logan didn’t like that he didn’t know, “It depends on the reactions of the other clans. Seladon still sides with the Skeksis but should the other Maudras follow in the All-Maudra’s footsteps there could be.”</p>
<p>“Well whatever happens, we should just keep going with our plan.” Said Remus. “As far as we know, skekSa is still looking for us and the further inland we go, the less likely she’ll find us.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” said Logan, he unrolled the map and laid it flat on the ground to show them the path they’d be taking to get to Stone-in-the-Wood, “If war breaks out, we will deal with it when it comes. Now, come here, let me show you where we’re going.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>